Many vehicles are designed to transport freight, goods, merchandise, personal property, and other such cargo. Often, such vehicles are arranged to tow a trailer by attaching the trailer to the towing vehicle though the use of a hitch assembly. For example, a hitch assembly may attach a trailer to a towing vehicle through a hitch ball and coupler arrangement that allows relative movement between the towing vehicle and the trailer as the towing vehicle makes turns, traverses uneven or rough terrain, and passes along inclining and declining roadways.
It is desirable to develop novel apparatus, systems, and methods for attaching a trailer to a towing vehicle. Such novel apparatus, systems, and methods may be directed to, for example, improving the operational safety of towing vehicles. Such novel apparatus, systems, and methods may also be directed to, for example, simplification of the apparatus, systems, and methods of attaching a trailer to a towing vehicle.